Tout est une histoire de confiance
by Melissa-Lena
Summary: Hinata se réveille dans une pièce noir, elle a été dépouillé ou presque de tout chakra comment va-t-elle s'enfuir ? Et qui est cette homme en plus mauvaise posture qu'elle ?


Tout est une histoire de confiance

Je venais de me réveiller. Ou étais-je ? C'était la seule question qui s'imposait à moi. J'avais fait appel à mes capacités de ninja pour analyser ma situation. Il faisait noir presque trop. J'avais utilisé le byakugan. J'avais discerné une vitre devant qui séparait la pièce en deux. De l'autre côté il y avait un corps dénudé ou presque de tout chakra. C'était un homme. Il n'avait pas encore repris connaissance. Puis tout à coup mes réserves de chakra furent épuisées. Je n'avais aucun doute nous avions été drogué. Je n'arrivais pas à apercevoir la personne devant moi mes yeux ne voyaient rien dans l'obscurité ambiante. Je fermais les yeux et tendit l'oreille. Je percevais une respiration la sienne. Bien il était toujours en vie. J'attendis. Légèrement inquiète. Je n'avais eu qu'un bref aperçu de ce qui m'entourait, pas assez pour déceler les pièges. Nous devions être dans une sorte de cave. La pièce était assez grande. Humide. Nous étions à proximité d'une forêt j'entendais le vent qui voyageaient d'arbre en arbre doux et calme. Puis petit à petit la pièce fut plus éclairée. La lune venait de ce lever elle leva le voile sur ce qui m'entourait. Presque rien. Je fus surprise lorsque je reconnus l'homme devant moi. Un ninja de Suna à la chevelure rouge. Peu d'homme correspondait à ce critère. Le doute fut entièrement levé quand il releva la tête pour fixer son regard dans le mien. Etait-ce Gaara ? Oui. Il ne bougea pas regardant autour de lui. Il lança un regard froid au chaine qui le retenait attaché au mur. Puis me lança un regard noir. Je me levais et franchit la distance jusqu'à la vite enfin du moins j'essayais. Une chaine me tira en arrière. Elle était attachée à ma cheville. Nous étions là si proche l'un de l'autre et malgré tout tellement séparé. Je ne savais pas comment nous pourrions sortir d'ici. Il était bien évidement hors de question que je m'échappe sans lui. Nos villages n'étaient pas en très bon termes mais ce n'était pas pour autant que je perdrais mes principes. Pouvait-il m'entendre de l'autre côté ?

-Ga... Gaara-kun ? Demandais-je timidement.

-Hn ? Répondit-il.

Oui nous pouvions communiquer c'était une bonne nouvelle enfin une semi bonne nouvelle.

-Tu...tu te souviens de... de comment tu es arri...ver ici, bégayais-je.

Il me lança un regard froid, habituel.

-Non.

Sa réponse laissa place à un silence plutôt tendu. Je ne l'avais vu que peu de fois et il n'avait jamais eu une autre expression sur son visage. Jamais il n'avait souri ni même réagit. Toujours le même regard dur et vide. Il ne bougeait pas beaucoup il devait essayer de rassembler son chakra. Pourtant malgré le démon à l'intérieur je n'en avais vu que très peu tout à l'heure. La drogue avait-elle même atteint le démon ? Elle devait être puissante et créé à cet effet. Je ne mis connaissais pas vraiment. J'essayais de me rappeler le nom et les effets des quelques drogues dont j'avais entendu parler. Aucune ne correspondait. Pourquoi nous avaient-ils fait cela ? Etait-ce à cause de nos conditions de ninja ? Qui étaient-ils ? Et puis où nous trouvions nous ? Comment pourrions nous nous enfuir sans arme ni chakra ?

-Toi ?

-Euh... ex...excuses moi de...de quoi tu...tu pa... pa...parles ?

-Tes souvenirs, dit-il sans tenir compte de mes bégaiements.

-Aucun.

Il me fixa quelque peu. Puis il tourna sa tête vers la fenêtre. Il devait réfléchir. Chercher un plan. Je baissais les yeux sur mon entrave. Je l'attrapais à deux mains et je tirais dessus. J'essayais de la briser ainsi. Je n'avais pas beaucoup de force dans les bras mais peut-être que cela pouvait marcher. Les tintements retentirent dans la pièce se répercutant sur les murs. Mes mains se serrèrent autour des chaines et je tirais de plus en plus fort.

-Hyuga je doute que ta force soit suffisante.

Il se tut je ne répondis rien. Il avait raison j'étais faible. J'étais la honte de ma famille. Je n'étais rien. Jamais je n'y arriverais. Je baissais la tête. Comme d'habitude, rien ne changeait j'étais la plus minable. Il fallait toujours que quelqu'un me sauve. Je n'arrivais pas à la hauteur des autres ninjas. Je ne méritais pas dans être un. Je sentis son regard me fixais. Je ne relevais pas la tête me contentant de la baisser encore plus. Je sentis de l'eau coulait le long de mes joues. Des larmes. Je ne savais faire que ça. J'entendis le tintement de ses chaines. Je ne bougeai pas trop honte pour relever la tête. J'entendis un soupir.

-Ne t'inquiète pas on va s'en sortir vivant.

Gaara haïssait voir les gens pleurer. Il n'éprouvait que de la haine à leur égard. J'étais là à pleurer devant lui. Comme si j'avais déjà perdu tout espoir. Il trouvait ça blasant. Pourtant malgré tout cela le... toucher. Il me rassura. Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait rien. Je ne répondis pas. Il allait prononcer une autre phrase mais je l'arrêtais. Sa phrase m'avait touché. Sa phrase n'avait pas été comme les autres. Juste chaleureuse. Je ne devais pas me morfondre mais faire en sorte de sans sortir. Je m'entrainerais plus dur.

-Je... je ne suis ...pa ... pas inquiètes.

Il ne dit rien de plus. Repartant dans ses réflexions. Cherchant un moyen de s'évader. Je le regardai et chuchotai un merci à peine inaudible. Grâce à lui je tenterais de changer. Il respirait la confiance alors que je pleurais mon manque. Je me mis moi aussi à chercher un plan. J'avais assez de chakra pour faire un clone. A deux elle j'arriverais peut-être à me libérer. Mais je craignais de ne pas avoir assez de force pour le maintenir bien longtemps.

-On... on peut peut-être... u... utiliser des...des

-Pourquoi bégaies-tu autant ?

Je baissais les yeux.

-Garde la tête levée, tu es gênée ?

-Ou...oui

-Pourquoi ?

Pour la première fois de sa vie Gaara s'intéressait à quelqu'un. Il l'était vraiment. Il avait besoin de savoir c'était de la curiosité. Il voulait me connaître.

-Je ... je

Je le fixai dans les yeux et sans prendre compte de ce que je disais je lui révélais tout.

-Je manque de confiance en moi père dit que je suis la honte de la famille Hyuga que je devrais être à la hauteur de Neji que je suis faible. C'est pitoyable n'est-ce pas ?

Alors que j'allais baisser la tête la réponse fusa.

-Non.

Je le fixais étonné.

-Si on passe son temps à te détruire c'est normal que tu sois ainsi. Je ne pense pas que tu sois comme ça ...euh... Hinata c'est ça ?

-Oui.

Je le regardais et je lui souris.

-Des clones, dit-elle simplement.

-Pardon ?

-On pourrait utiliser des clones.

-Ma jarre est trop loin et mes chaines aspirent mon chakra, pas les tiennes ?

-Non, je... je pense pouvoir en faire deux, dit-elle avec ... avec de la confiance.

Je me concentrais et réussi à les faire. Le seul problème ce que je ne savais pas combien de temps je pourrais tenir. Les clones coururent les aider. Je réussi à casser ma chaines alors que l'autre essayer toujours avec l'aide de Gaara. Je fis disparaitre le mien et l'invoqua de l'autre côté. Ensemble nous réussîmes à briser les deux chaînes reliant les bras de Gaara. Puis ils disparurent et je dus m'asseoir pour ne pas m'évanouir. Seul il réussit à briser les deux autres. Entièrement libres il alla récupérer sa jarre. Il sentit peu à peu le chakra revenir. Il se tourna vers moi.

-Tu as été merveilleuse. Il faut s'occuper de la vitre maintenant.

Il donna un coup dedans et fut satisfait de la sentir vibrer. Je se levais à mon tour et tapais de toutes mes forces dedans. Nous enchainâmes coup de pied et technique de tai-jutsu. Combien de temps avions nous mit ? Une heure ou deux. Mais le résultat restait le même. Pourtant nous ne nous décourageons pas. La vitre ne se brisait pas sous les ninjutsu elle l'absorbait. Alors nous avions continué. Puis il donna le coup final. Nous l'avions fait nous avions réussi elle venait de céder. Je chutais en même temps qu'elle se brisait il tendit les bras et me rattrapa. Je rougis gêné. Je me mis à bégayé des explications qu'il ne me laissa pas finir. Je fus coupé par ces lèvres qui provoqua une rougissement beaucoup plus important. Il me serra contre lui avant de prendre ma main à deux nous pourrions sortir par les fenêtres qui laissait voir le début de l'aube. Il ne nous restait plus qu'à partir. Nous avions brisé la vitre qui nous retenait qui nous séparait qui nous différencier. Ensemble nous nous échapperons. Je me tournais vers lui et je lui accordais le plus beau sourire que je possédais. Il me regarda de son regard habituel avec la même expression figé. Vraiment son même regard ? Non je pouvais voir au travers de celui-ci.


End file.
